The Woman in Me Part 2: White Blossom
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya 'gives in' to Renji's birthday request, something unexpected happens that threatens Byakuya's hold on clan leadership. Chaos reigns as the two try to put Byakuya back together, but they are thrown for a loop when the Kuchiki elders find out what's going on and take unprecedented action...genderbender, yaoi, mpreg...Renji/fem-Bya, Renji/Byakuya
1. The Separation

**Chapter 1: The Separation**

**(See, I didn't make you wait much at all for an end to the cliffie! The first few pages are actually the end of the last story carried over and the new story starts where the last left off. That makes the chapter short, but I will have another update soon. Hope you enjoy this! Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya felt the bed move and lifted his head off his pillow, looking up as Renji climbed into bed next to him.

"Did she go back to sleep?" he asked drowsily.

"Yeah, she's fine," the redhead assured him, "A few lullabies and a knock over the head...you know, the usual."

"Ah..."

Renji snuggled close to the noble, slipping his hands underneath Byakuya's yukata and teasing his nipples as they kissed.

"Hey, Byakuya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for the birthday party today. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"I especially enjoyed the kimono you had made for me."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"But, uh...I was kinda wondering. There's something else I was sort of hoping that you would give me."

Byakuya's dark grey eyes fixed on him and blinked slowly. For a moment, the two said nothing and just gazed wordlessly into each other's eyes. Then, Renji felt a jolt the likes of which he never had as the noble gave a barely perceptible nod and slowly parted his thighs.

"R-really?" the redhead managed, swallowing hard, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure," Byakuya said shortly, "But if you've changed your mind..."

"No way!" Renji shouted, then he bit his lip and looked around, "S-sorry, I mean no, I haven't changed my mind."

"Then, by all means, proceed."

Calm, radiant power flared beneath the calm surfaces of Byakuya's eyes, and his reiatsu burned painfully against Renji's skin as the redhead's fingers began a careful preparation.

_It feels dangerous, just like he is, but I get it. It's like he's reminding me that he's not just any guy. He could kill me if he wanted to, so I'll always respect the honor of being with him. Thing is, he respects me too. That's what wasn't in my relationship with Masato._

Renji's thoughts derailed as a blush rose on Byakuya's face and throat and a look of desire came over him. He moved with Renji as the redhead completed the preparation and positioned himself to enter the noble.

"I love you," Renji whispered in his ear, causing a wonderful throb in Byakuya's belly, distracting him so that he hardly felt it when he was penetrated.

_Hot!_ Renji thought, thrusting heedlessly, his mind spinning wildly as he felt Byakuya's body moving with his, _He's so hot inside! I think I'll melt..._

Renji didn't remember ever being with someone who endured so long before surrendering to the lovely jolts and throbs of orgasm. They seemed to writhe against each other forever, pleasure licking at their bodies like flames and bringing them to the edges of their sanity.

Renji looked one more time into Byakuya's more feral eyes. loving the loss of control, the ferocity of the man's reiatsu and the feeling like he just might be beginning to be incinerated. He thrust harder and faster, reeling in the beauty of the moment when Byakuya stiffened against him, then fell into the heavy, blinding shudders of release. Unable to hold back anymore, Renji surrendered to, moaning loudly and burying Byakuya's panting mouth in kisses, then both drifting off to sleep with their bodies still joined.

Renji sat bolt upright in the bed some time later as a woman's voice seemed to scream practically in his ear.

"What the fuck?"

He sat up, staring in disbelief at the naked, raven-haired woman in the bed with him and the man on the other side of her.

"No way!" Renji cried, looking from one to the other in dismay, "Not again!"

He looked at the man more closely, frowned, squinted, then made another sound of shock and disbelief.

"What the hell? What are _you _doing here?"

There was no mistaking the fully dressed, armored and masked samurai who sat in the bed, glaring back at him warningly.

"S-senbonzakura?" Renji mused, watching as the lovely, raven-haired woman turned to look at the samurai.

"What is this?" she whispered, "Renji, what in kami's name have you done to us?"

And while the redhead was still reeling, the woman's hand drew back, then slammed into Renji's face, throwing him off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Augh! What are you doing?" Renji cried, holding a hand to his blackened eye, "Are you crazy? Stop!"

He scrambled to his feet, backing away as the woman flew off the bed and threw herself at him again. Renji handled his defenses much more capably this time, using his size and weight, as well as his fighting ability to finally get hold of the woman's wrists and force her back against the wall. The woman looked back at him with mayhem in her eyes, hissing with fury as the redhead held her in place.

"Hey, knock it off!"

"How _dare _you speak to _me _that way!" the woman cried, "Let go of me now, Abarai!"

She twisted forcefully, nearly freeing herself enough to aim a hard kick at his privates, but the redhead shifted skillfully and, taking advantage of his captain's unfamiliarity with his now-feminine body, he locked her back against the wall.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Byakuya snapped viciously, "Take your hands off of me or I will make you very much regret it!"

"Calm down and stop trying to hit me and I'll let you go all right?"

The woman snarled dangerously, but relaxed slightly.

Renji let her go and immediately felt the impact of a nasty, lightning fast strike to his groin. He doubled over, dropping to his knees at his transformed lover's feet.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me without permission again!" Byakuya fumed.

"Ugh...I think me touching you is the worst of your problems right now, if you know what I mean," Renji managed, holding on to his injured privates.

"Don't you think I know that?" Byakuya asked, turning away and engaging a flash step to reach the closet as the bedroom door opened and Torio entered.

"Lord Byakuya, I..." he began, then froze, staring at the sight of the naked, dark haired woman, whose flash step failed, tripping her up and sending her crashing to the ground, "Oh!"

"My flash step!" Byakuya gasped, "I cannot...!"

The woman glared down at herself, forgetting for a moment that she was completely naked in front of now three men.

"I cannot flow any reiatsu!" she exclaimed.

"Like Wren," Renji remembered, "But that means..."

"I have my powers," Senbonzakura confirmed, "I am not weak like _her_."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Byakuya reprimanded the zanpakutou spirit, "I am your master!"

Senbonzakura stood and crossed his arms.

"You are not my master anymore," he announced, "You have no powers, remember?"

"Hey!" Renji shouted, standing and flash stepping to the reeling noble.

"L-lord Byakuya?" Torio breathed helplessly, "What is happening here?"

"Okay, stop for a sec," Renji pleaded, "Don't freak out. Something strange seems to have happened and Byakuya's...erm...not himself right now. Torio, I think we'd better close that door and not let anyone in here to see him like this."

"V-very well," the attendant stammered, carefully averting his eyes as the raven-haired woman walked to the closet and donned a yukata.

"Torio," Byakuya said, assuming more calm, "I am sorry if you were surprised. Everything will be fine, I assure you."

"B-but how did you...get this way?" the shocked attendant asked, studying the transformed noble carefully.

"I am not sure," the noble confessed, "Renji and I went to sleep and when we woke, we were like this."

"We need to get Byakuya and Senbonzakura to Karakura Town without anyone seeing them," Renji suggested, "I don't think it would be good for everyone to know what happened."

"You are right," Byakuya affirmed, "Clan relations are a tricky matter. If only I had my powers, it wouldn't be so bad, but remember that our standing with the other clans is power-based, and other clans may challenge us if we suddenly lose some of our power."

"That's not good," Renji said, shaking his head, "But how do we get you out of here?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, then inhaled sharply.

"Tetsuya!"

"Your cousin?" Renji queried.

"Tetsuya wields waterforms, so we only need to have him use them to conceal us so that we can travel."

"You mean, after I go to Kisuke and get a mod soul so that you can even enter the precipice world," Renji corrected him.

"That's right."

"But once I get back, I'll take you and Senbonzakura to Kisuke and he'll get you guys back together."

"You must be joking," Senbonzakura said sternly, "There is no way that I will be bound to someone not worthy of me. You do what you want. I am leaving."

The samurai flash stepped to the garden doors.

"Senbonzakura!" Byakuya called after him.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Renji.

The samurai glowered at them, then burst out the doors. Renji and Torio exchanged glances.

"I'll go after him," Torio offered, "That way, you can take care of getting Lord...erm...Lady...ah...Byakuya to Karakura Town."

"Thanks, Torio...and remember not to tell anyone!"

"I won't!" the attendant promised.

Renji turned back to the transformed noble, who stood in front of a full length mirror, looking at her comely reflection.

"I'll go and get that mod soul," Renji began.

"Renji, I do not think you should leave," the noble objected, "If someone sees me, then I don't know what the elders will do. I am only leader by virtue of my place in the family and my powers. If I lose my powers, then the elders will be forced to hand leadership over to my heir."

"You mean Wren?" Renji asked, frowning, "But, she's just a baby!"

"She would be given into the care of a guardian. I named Tetsuya as her guardian if anything should happen to me, because you and I are not yet married. I couldn't name you until we were."

"Well, it's a lucky thing you named him. At least we know he'll work with us."

"Yes. But what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll have to have me do what you did and have sex with you and Senbonzakura both...although, I don't think he's gonna go along with that."

"Not likely," Byakuya agreed, "And I wonder if it will be as simple as that. We need Kisuke Urahara."

"I could send him a hell butterfly," Renji offered.

"What will you tell him?"

"I'll tell him you're sick and you really need him to come. I'll get him here. But while I'm gone, I'll get Tetsuya to come and stay with you, to protect you, all right?"

"All right," Byakuya agreed hesitantly.

Renji slipped out of the room and looked around the gardens.

"Hey, Tsutomu!" he called to the guard on garden detail, "Have you seen Tetsuya?"

"He is on rounds, Vice Captain Abarai, but he is on his way in."

"Good, when he gets here, can you send him to Lord Byakuya's room? Byakuya wants to talk to him. He says it's important."

"Of course, Vice Captain, I will relay the message to him at once."

"Thanks," Renji said, turning back into the room.

He found Byakuya, still in front of the mirror, wearing an unsettled expression.

"You all right?" he asked, standing just out of striking range of the noble.

"Do I look all right to you, Abarai?" Byakuya said reproachfully, "Of course I'm not all right."

"Look, I know what you are..."

"Do you?" Byakuya asked, "because when you split from Wren, although she appeared as a woman, you still retained a male form that had his powers. This..."

"I know. It's not good," Renji agreed, "But it'll be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You are the one who did this to me," the noble reminded him, "Not that you could help it, but I should have been more cautious. I knew from Kisuke Urahara that there could be effects we wouldn't know unless we came across them by chance."

"Who knew letting me take you would do this?"

"Don't remind me of that, please!" Byakuya said stridently, "Let's just focus on getting me changed back."

"Only thing is, we need Senbonzakura for that, I'm sure. And we don't know where he was going. Does he even know his way around?"

"I don't know. I only hope that Torio is able to find him and convince him to come back. If he does not..."

"Don't think that way," Renji said, sliding his arms around the noble and hugging her tightly, then kissing her, "Byakuya..."

"You shouldn't be calling me that," Byakuya corrected him, "It isn't proper for me to use that now, and if I am discovered by anyone, I should go by a different name. Bya should be fine."

"What?" Renji mused, "You would have killed me for ever calling you that before."

"Well, things are different. Just...call me that. It's too disturbing to hear you refer to _this_ like it's me."

"Well, woman's body or not, you're still Byakuya Kuchiki," Renji argued.

"Byakuya Kuchiki was a bankai wielding male captain, not a powerless female. I need a name that, at least, sounds feminine."

"All right, fine. Whatever you say. You're Bya. But it isn't going to be for long, all right? We'll get you and that damned stubborn samurai put back together in no time and then we'll get married...or hey, why not get married before the elders know anything?"

Byakuya gave the redhead a scathing look and then looked down at the ample breasts that adorned his chest.

"I don't think anyone is going to mistake me for a man, Renji. The elders will not marry us with me like this. They will allow you to stay at Kuchiki Manor, of course, because you are the heir's parent, but you will not be her official guardian. Tetsuya will be. We really must try to avoid the elders learning of this."

"Couldn't we use Tetsuya's waterform power somehow?"

"No. Unfortunately, all reiatsu abilities are blocked within the council chambers. It is a security feature. There is no way to hide it. But enough of that. I cannot think about that now. I think we should..."

He paused as Tetsuya tapped on the door, then opened it and stepped into the room. At the sight of the redhead and the raven-haired woman, he paused, frowning.

"Renji?" he queried, "Where is my cousin? Where is Lord Byakuya?"


	2. The New Bloom

**Chapter 2: The New Bloom**

**(This one goes out to my friend Walkure, who isn't with the Bleach fandom anymore, but does occasionally pop in to read this story in particular. It's one of the last storylines she offered me, and for her birthday on June 26th, I thought it appropriate to post on this. Happy Birthday. I hope all is well with you. Best wishes in the coming year. Cheers!)**

"Renji," Tetsuya queried, staring at the redhead and the lovely, raven-haired woman beside him, "Where is my cousin? Where is Lord Byakuya?"

The woman at Renji's side, sighed and her head bowed.

"I am Byakuya," she admitted, "I do not know why it happened...only that it has something to do with Renji's condition after he was attacked by the splitter hollow. You remember I confided in you about all of that."

"Y-yes," Tetsuya said hesitantly, his sapphire eyes rounded and still staring as he took in the reality, "And you think this is the result of that?"

"Kind of," Renji said, blushing, "You see, he'd never let me take..."

"That is enough explanation, Abarai!" Byakuya said shortly, "It is enough to say that I was intimate with Renji and probably his interaction with the splitter hollow that left him in two pieces before has done something similar to me."

"Ah," Tetsuya answered, his mind still struggling with the situation, "But if you were split, then where is your male counterpart? After all, if you plan not to have others find out about this, the best way is to have your male counterpart..."

"We split...differently," Byakuya said, interrupting him.

"Differently?" Tetsuya said, looking confused.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "Where Renji was split into male and female halves, it seems that I was separated from my zanpakutou spirit."

"You were separated from Senbonzakura?" Tetsuya asked, his face going very pale as he looked around, "But...?"

"He got pissed because Byakuya doesn't have any powers," Renji explained, "He left before we could stop him."

"Oh, that isn't good at all..." Tetsuya mused worriedly.

"You understand the delicacy of the situation, Tetsuya?" Byakuya inquired.

"Yes," the blue-eyed noble affirmed, gathering himself somewhat, "We can't let the family know about this. They might not have the patience to allow us time to try to fix this. They would be too concerned that word would get out."

"We've gotta keep this quiet," Renji said urgently, "Now, how are we going to do that?"

Byakuya and Tetsuya exchanged glances.

"I could inform house security that you and Renji have gone on retreat to one of the private estates," Tetsuya offered.

"That could work," Byakuya replied, frowning, "but there are several matters of council I was supposed to see to...though, I suppose that, as you have my proxy in my absence, you could oversee all of that for me."

"I could," Tetsuya assured him.

"I could cover for you at work," Renji offered.

"I have already taken a lot of leave time," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I think, perhaps, this must be termed a short medical leave, but I think I can convince Kisuke Urahara to message Captain Unohana so we can get it approved without me having to make a personal appearance."

"Good, so you're covered here at home and at work. So what, we go to Karakura Town?"

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"There are too many Gotei 13 agents stationed and working around there," he explained, "We will need to use one of the private retreats and have Kisuke attend to me there."

"And there's still the problem of finding Senbonzakura," Renji remembered, "What are we going to do about that? What if Torio can't find him?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"I can see to that," he assured the redhead, "I will send Arashi to find him. Arashi is...rather unique in that he is connected to my Re-kuhime's power. He and Re-kuhime can go after Senbonzakura. They know him well and will be able to track him."

"He will be resistant to being found," Byakuya warned his cousin, "He was quite adamant about not wanting to serve me while I am without my powers."

"That is belligerent, considering what you two have been to each other," Tetsuya said sternly.

"Although, you must remember that a zanpakutou is not a 'friend' but a part of oneself," Byakuya mused, "and this part of me has apparently decided that, without my powers, I am not worthy."

"That's bullshit!" Renji said angrily, "Senbonzakura would be nothing without you and he should know it!"

"I think he perceives that I am not able to 'hold up my end,' as it were."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda like deserting you just because you got sick or injured," the redhead snapped angrily, "You don't run off and abandon someone, just when they're in trouble and not themselves! What the hell? That guy's not like you, Byakuya! That's not like you at all!"

"Well," Byakuya reasoned, "you have to remember while a zanpakutou is an extension and amplification of one's own power, it is channeled through a separate spirit...an asauchi, created from the souls of shinigamis who have passed from life. The basic power came from me, but Senbonzakura's asauchi amplifies and focuses that power. We have to work together seamlessly to produce our attacks and defenses. In his eyes, as I am, I cannot hold up my end of that."

"That's no reason to take off like that," Renji complained, "He could at least have made himself useful, trying to help us with the problem instead of being an asshole and running off like that."

"He is a proud spirit, and was surprised and disappointed in my sudden loss of ability," Byakuya sighed, "Add to that, he usually isn't forced to remain in manifested form...which brings me to another very prominent concern."

"What's that?" Renji asked.

Tetsuya's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no..." he breathed in a frightened voice.

"Oh no, what?" Renji demanded, "What is it? What's going on?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Renji, remember that a zanpakutou lives and dies with its shinigami master," Byakuya said solemnly, "It is possible that once we separated, the clock began ticking down for us. I can stay alive without him, but unless he is reconnected to me, he will begin to fade. If we do not resolve this situation in time, Senbonzakura will probably die."

"We can't let that happen!" Tetsuya said urgently.

"We aren't going to let it happen," Renji assured him, "Your Arashi will find that jerk and drag him back here if he has to, while you and I protect Byakuya."

"It is Bya," the Kuchiki leader reminded the redhead in an unhappy tone, "You need to be careful when you talk to me, not to give me away."

"Sorry," Renji apologized.

"Go on, now," Byakuya directed him, "While you explain things to Urahara, Tetsuya will use his waterforms as cover so that he can escort me to one of my retreats. I will meet you there, once you have finished setting things in motion."

"I'll right, you've got it. Just be careful, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"You mean anything worse than what already has?" Byakuya asked dryly.

Renji gave a soft chuckle.

"There are worse things than being a girl for a little while," he said, smirking, "And you are a very beautiful girl, Bya."

He stepped back, putting his hands up as Byakuya swatted at him and glared.

"What? What did I do? I said you're beautiful that way. What's wrong with that?"

"Get out of here!" Byakuya snapped angrily, "You are wasting time."

"Sheesh," Renji huffed, turning out of the room, "You may be the prettiest girl alive, but your attitude sucks..."

He flash stepped away as a hurled shoe flew out of the room.

Inside the room, Tetsuya watched as Renji left, then regarded his cousin questioningly.

"Is there anything you need before we leave, watashi no itoko?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed resignedly, looking down at his slender, buxom body.

"No, what would I take? My clothes wouldn't fit, my zanpakutou is useless, except as a regular sword and there isn't anything else a young woman with no powers would need."

"Once you are settled, I will go and purchase clothing for you," Tetsuya promised, "You will, at least, be comfortable while we work this out."

Byakuya's eyes darkened with worry.

"I wonder if this can be worked out," he admitted unhappily, "This is an odd situation. It took Urahara some time to figure out what to do before. What makes you so sure that he will be able to find an answer this time as well? It is not like this sort of thing happens every day. It's a rare circumstance, new territory."

"Well," Tetsuya answered reassuringly, "then it is good for us that Kisuke is such a brilliant scientist who sees a challenge like this as an adventure."

"I don't want to be part of that man's adventure," Byakuya complained, "You remember that he lured Yoruichi into abandoning her family. They banished her and chose another leader."

"But you know she never really wanted to lead anyway," Tetsuya countered.

"That's not the point. I don't trust him."

"Perhaps you should," Tetsuya advised him gently, "After all, he did help us to defeat Aizen, and he did help Renji when the splitter hollow broke him into halves.

He slipped a hand into Byakuya's smaller, more slender one.

"He will find a way to help you too, Byakuya."

"Bya."

"Bya," Tetsuya repeated sadly, silently calling his power to bear and making their bodies turn slowly into barely visible waterforms, "Come now. I will take you to Sakura no Kaiyou. You will be safe there while we figure all of this out."

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly, following him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke sensed the opening of the senkaimon in the training room below his lab, then felt Renji's reiatsu approaching. He started to smile as the redhead entered the lab, then read his serious expression and paused.

"What's up, Renji? Is everything all right with you now? You're all back in one piece still, right?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Renji assured him, "But we've got a really big problem now. You're going to have to help us, and you have to keep it quiet."

"Help you and keep quiet about it. Okay, no problem," the shopkeeper agreed, "But what are we talking about? What happened? And to who?"

"It's Captain Kuchiki," Renji explained, "Something really, _really_ weird happened when we made love this morning, and we need you to fix it!"

"When you made love, something happened?" Kisuke repeated, frowning, "Why don't you sit down. I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

A bright flush roared over the redhead's face as he sat down and placed his hands bracingly on his knees.

"Okay, here's the deal. Byakuya has never let me take him before. But it was my birthday, so..."

"He gave you a really special present," Kisuke said, using his hand to cover his smirk.

"Y-yeah," Renji confirmed, "you could say that. Anyway, after, we fell asleep, and this morning, Byakuya _wasn't himself_!"

"Wasn't himself?" Kisuke repeated questioningly.

"He was in pieces," Renji confessed.

"Like you were?" Kisuke said, leaning forward and gazing at him intently.

"Well, yes and no," Renji went on, "I broke into a male and female, but both were still me. Byakuya broke into a male and female, but one was him and one was the manifested form of Senbonzakura!"

Kisuke's face registered confusion for a moment, then deep fascination, then deeper concern.

"That's really bad, isn't it?" Renji mused worriedly.

"All kinds of not good," Kisuke said frankly, "Beginning with what Byakuya's clan will do if they learn about this before we can fix it, including the fact that there's nothing on file remotely like this, so I'll be starting from absolute nothing...and we're probably under time constraints, both because we'll be rushing to solve the problem before the Kuchiki elders find out about this and also because a zanpakutou isn't meant to remain manifested indefinitely. It's okay for the short term while training for bankai release, but if they're separated for too long, he may fade away before I can fuse them again."

"This is the worst!" Renji groaned.

"Some birthday, huh?" Kisuke said sympathetically, "Well, try not to worry, Renji."

"How can you say not to worry?" Renji demanded, "Byakuya is a girl with no powers and he _really_ doesn't like it!"

Kisuke took a breath and regarded the redhead for a moment.

"And what do you think about him being female?" he asked carefully.

Renji flinched and said nothing for a moment.

"Renj?"

Renji lowered his eyes and blushed.

"I don't know," he confessed, "I think he's beautiful, just like when he was a guy, but...now he's a girl."

"And how do you feel about making love to him as a woman?"

Renji's cinnamon colored eyes darkened and he hesitated again.

"I don't think that's an important question, right?" he said brusquely, "We just need to get him back to being himself."

"We'll do that," Kisuke promised, "but while I work on that, I think you need to spend some time exploring your own feelings...specifically how much it turns you on that he's female now."

"What?!" Renji objected, "I'm not...! I mean, he's really unhappy about this. It's a serious situation! I can't be thinking about..."

"Nailing him while he's a she?" Kisuke said, abandoning tact for a moment in the interest of getting the point across, "It's okay to admit that you like the idea...even pursuing it...carefully while Byakuya is in this female form."

"Fuck," Renji sighed, "he's never going to understand that. He'll just get pissed, thinking that I'm enjoying this."

"Aren't you...just a little?" Kisuke asked.

"No!" Renji snapped defensively, "I don't care about that. I just want Captain Kuchiki back the way he was!"

"All right," Kisuke said, "I'll get started on things. I need to gather some stuff and then we'll go to Kuchiki Manor."

"Not the manor. We don't want people to know there's a problem. Oh! You also have to send a message to Captain Unohana, requesting a short medical leave for him."

"Will do."

"Tetsuya is taking him to a private retreat. He'll either come to us here or send someone to get us."

"All right," Kisuke said, "I'll use the time to set up a few things and do a little research. See if we can't just find an easy answer."

He thought for a moment.

"Did you try having sex with Senbonzakura and Byakuya?"

"No," Renji sighed, "Senbonzakura got pissed that Byakuya doesn't have any powers, and he took off. Torio went after him."

"Senbonzakura is just running around free like that?" Kisuke asked worriedly, "Damn, I hope he stays out of trouble."

"Yeah, after that business with Byakuya's crazy uncle and Muramasa..."

"Eh, maybe we should anticipate there will be trouble. Renji, people saw Senbonzakura when he was manifested before. If word gets around he's manifested...but, I guess it will be all right as long as he stays out of trouble and keeps a low profile."

The two men exchanged glances and Renji groaned worriedly.

"Oh, this isn't going to go well, is it?" he complained.

Don't worry," Kisuke advised him, "Just help me get my things ready and we'll go back and take care of this before the situation gets any worse."

"I don't want to even think about what 'worse' would be," Renji mused.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know either..." Kisuke agreed, shaking hi head ruefully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Senbonzakura approached the Kuchiki council hall, striding in confident steps as he made his way to the edge of the forest trail and prepared to emerge into the clearing where it stood. But he paused as a breathless voice sounded behind him.

"S-sir Senbonzakura, wait! Please!" Torio called to him.

He flash stepped forward and leaned against a tree, panting heavily.

"Well, what do you want?" the manifested spirit asked stridently, "I need to go and speak to the elders at once! This is outrageous!"

"What?" Torio exclaimed, his green eyes rounding, "You aren't going to tell them, are you? You wouldn't do that, would you? They would do something horrible to Lord Byakuya!"

"And why should I care about what happens to that woman? That girl is not my master. She has no powers, none at all. I am above a person like that!" the spirit said disgustedly.

"Are you?" Torio asked, "because it doesn't sound right, coming from someone who is a part of my master, my Lord Byakuya."

"_Lord Byakuya_ doesn't exist anymore!" Senbonzakura answered icily, "Only that powerless woman!"

"I understand that," the attendant sympathized, "But...let me ask you, did you not feel affection for our Lady Hisana?"

Sen froze, staring at the attendant with widened eyes.

"I remember that you cried with our master when she was ill and when she died. You were a great comfort to Lord Byakuya all through that. You don't look down on him now because he is a powerless female, do you?"

Senbonzakura stared back at him wordlessly.

"You are angry, not because of him just being powerless and female, but that the strength you loved in him is gone, and that makes you feel like a part of you is gone, ne?"

The samurai considered the attendant's words for several long minutes, then slowly nodded.

"I feel like he abandoned me," he confessed finally, "It makes me angry."

"I understand," Torio said, slipping a hand into Sen's, "You and I love our master, the strong and beautiful person he is. We don't want him to change. It's all right to feel that way. But...we mustn't let those feelings take over and keep us from being there for him when he needs us most. After all, hasn't Lord Byakuya been there for you all along?"

Senbonzakura's head bowed in shame.

"You are right, Torio. I am ashamed of myself for acting that way."

He glanced at the council hall builing.

"I was so angry that I didn't think about what I was doing."

"You know they would take his leadership away and probably not even let us admit publicly about what happened," Torio reminded him, "They would lie and claim he was killed in battle or something like that. They are very proud and vain people, the elders."

"Yes," the spirit said penitently, "And I was acting just like them."

"But you aren't like them," Torio said bracingly, "You can help Lord Byakuya. We will see that he gets his powers back...or we will take care of him and protect him if he has to be this way."

"Yes," Sen whispered sadly, turning back, "I'm sorry. I reacted badly."

"Come with me," Torio said reassuringly, "We'll figure this out together."


	3. Negotiations

**Chapter 3: Negotiations**

**(Hey guys! Please check out my new story, _Home Guard, _based on MTV's Shannara Chronicles. It's based on Terry Brooks' Elfstones of Shannara and is a 'T'rated male/male light romance that focuses on the Captain of the Elven Home Guard under the legendary King Eventine. I think you'll really enjoy it. Take care and have a great day. Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya stood on the balcony outside his room, overlooking the lovely orchards that gave Sakura no Kaiyou it's name. The sight of the drifting petals and softly swaying branches should have been soothing, but they only made his heart seethe more furiously in his chest.

_The truth is painful. I feel completely out of my element. As much as I was occasionally mistaken for a female when I was younger and hadn't yet shortened my hair, I am a man. I don't think one has to be beautiful or even pretty to be feminine, and neither does a man have to be physically strong to be a man. But I do think there is an emotional factor in gender that transcends what my body has become. Renji was shocked at becoming a female, but he didn't really become a female. He still retained his male mind and body. The 'woman' he was, was separate from him and had a unique soul._

His heart ached as he thought of Wren.

_And I loved Renji either way._

_But when Renji looked at me in this body, there was a hunger in his eyes that wasn't there before...something almost predatory. When he was with me as a man, there was a beautiful clash of two powerful entities and both of us were completely male and making no apologies. He seemed happy and very much in love with me. But...there wasn't this strange feeling it gave me when he looked at me with those more predatory eyes. Something has changed between us, and it isn't a good thing._

"Byakuya," Tetsuya said from behind him, "I have some more appropriate clothing for you."

Byakuya followed him back inside and entered the dressing area, where he opened the too large, man's yukata he wore. He studied the female body he was in, running his eyes down the perfect curves, soft, round breasts, a small waist and slightly wider hips. The look of his face, too, was softer and gentler. It was a heartbreakingly lovely form for a woman.

_And it is completely unlike me._

_But this is what I am now._

"Byakuya?" Tetsuya inquired curiously, "are you all right?"

"Not remotely," he confessed.

Tetsuya sighed and began to dress him in the more appropriately sized yukata he had brought.

"I'm sorry," he said bracingly, "This must be very difficult for you."

"It is," Byakuya agreed, "Not even so much because I am completely powerless. Hisana was powerless, but she had her own kind of strength. I have strength of that kind that will come out, I suppose. But Tetsuya, this form feels alien. And when Renji was looking at me before we left, there was something in his eyes that suggested he was enjoying looking at me like this."

Byakuya's head bowed and he closed his eyes against the truth.

"Renji loved me when I was his captain, a man, like him, but I think he loves me more this way."

"B-byakuya..."

"He wants something that I am not...or what I usually am not."

Byakuya shook his head and turned away from the mirror, stepping back out onto the balcony and focusing on the waving tree branches.

"I don't know what to do when he comes back."

"That's not true," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "You know that you should talk to him about it, but it makes you uncomfortable to do so. That's why you hesitate."

"Maybe I don't want to make him start thinking too much, because I remember when Renji was in separate bodies and I did notice Wren before I realized I had been in love with him. But Renji already had an awareness of me. And still, he was attracted more strongly to this weak, female form."

"The female form of _you_," Tetsuya corrected him, "This is not just any female, it is Renji's lover in a female body."

"Which he seems more attracted to," Byakuya said, his voice breaking slightly.

He made a sound of surprise as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Tetsuya moved closer and placed his hands on Byakuya's shoulders, gazing into his eyes steadily.

"What's wrong with me, Tetsuya?" he whispered, looking shocked at his own reaction, "I don't even feel like myself. It feels as though everything that strikes me is amplified, and what I feel about it is...overwhelming. I don't lose control of my emotions like this."

"You do now," Renji's voice said from the doorway, making Byakuya flinch and turn his head away.

Tetsuya exchanged glances with the redhead, then furtively brushed away his cousin's tears before walking past Renji and exiting the room. Renji walked out onto the balcony and reached out to slide an arm around Byakuya, but felt a jolt of surprise as his arm was pushed away. Byakuya stepped back and gave him a look of reproach.

"Don't touch me," he said warningly, "You don't have the right to put your hands on me if I don't want you to."

"No," Renji agreed, raising his hands slightly in a somewhat defensive gesture, "I guess you don't. But I don't understand why you're doing this. You know that, of all people, I get what you're going through. Like Wren was the part of me that held my heart, your heart's in this body. I guess Senbonzakura got the harder, more disciplined side of you. He acts like it."

Byakuya stared back at him, his long eyelashes teasing the redhead as he blinked slowly.

"Look, I won't touch you without your permission, but you should stop teasing me."

"I don't understand," Byakuya said, frowning, "I'm not doing anything."

"Of course you are," Renji accused him, "With your eyes...you batted your eyes at me."

Renji flinched as Byakuya's misted expression darkened and became both beautiful and extremely deadly.

"I _batted my eyes at you_?" he spat back furiously, "I didn't bat my eyes at you! I just looked at you! I wasn't _teasing_ you! How dare you...!"

"Easy!" Renji said, stepping back just in time to capture Byakuya's hand as it clenched and swung at him, "Knock it off, will you?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Byakuya shouted, "Get out of here, Renji!"

"Why?" Renji complained, "What the hell did I do? Man, I thought that Wren was fucking neurotic sometimes, but you...!"

He saw immediately what a horrid mistake he had made as Byakuya punched him soundly with his other fist, then flew over the edge of the balcony. He realized too late what he had done and clenched his teeth tightly, closing his eyes as he tumbled towards the ground. Byakuya cringed at the sound of Renji's flash step and struck at the redhead as he captured him and set him safely on the ground.

"You're welcome," Renji huffed as Byakuya turned and ran off into the orchard.

Tetsuya appeared suddenly, wearing a worried expression.

"Byakuya fell!"

"I caught him. He's fine," Renji sighed, turning back towards the house, "Maybe you should go and talk to him. At least he won't try to fucking hit you."

"It's you that Byakuya wants to talk to," Tetsuya reasoned.

"He just jumped of the damned balcony and could've killed himself, trying to avoid me. I don't think he wants to talk to me!"

Tetsuya hissed out a frustrated breath as he watched the angry redhead retreat into the house.

"Stubborn fools..."

He nodded to the tall black Arabian whose head poked out of a nearby bush.

"Please go and find Byakuya," he directed the horse, "Do not disturb him, but make sure he is safe."

_I will, Master_, the horse's soft voice whispered into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya fled through the orchard, only slowing once he realized that Renji hadn't followed him. He walked slowly then, watching his enlarged, feminine chest heave as he worked to catch his breath. His head and back ached furiously and his emotions seethed inside him.

_I don't know why I got so angry. He was just trying to help, and he does understand that my emotions are out of control because it's the more disciplined part of me that usually governs them. Without the part of me that Senbonzakura is carrying, I can't expect to have that level of control. I shouldn't have run off so hastily. I should go back._

"Pardon me," said a voice that made Byakuya stiffen instantly.

_Masato?_

"Sorry," the tall, handsome man said, smiling warmly, "I was looking for Sakura no Kaiyou and got a little lost."

"You have...business at Sakura no Kaiyou?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "With whom?"

"I am going to see Byakuya," Masato explained, "You are...a relative?"

"Yes. What did you need to speak to him about?"

"Well, It seems there was a mix-up and the Kuchiki elders never invalidated our engagement. I just need for him to come back to the Seireitei and make a witnessed statement of withdrawal, then we can be done with this."

"I am...sorry to hear about the trouble," Byakuya said cautiously, "But...Lord Byakuya is not here."

"Ah," Masato sighed, "That is unfortunate. I was hoping to get this over with. I suppose it will have to wait. But can you pass on the message for me?"

"I will," Byakuya said, turning back towards the estate.

"Wait," Masato requested, laying a hand on Byakuya's arm.

Byakuya tensed sharply and Masato quickly withdrew his hand.

"I apologize," he said sincerely, "I just...wanted to know your name."

Byakuya looked back at him silently for a moment.

"Bya," he said finally, "I am a mixed blood cousin recently found to be related to him."

"Which explains why I've never seen you before," Masato concluded, "You looked upset when I first saw you. Were you arguing with someone? Are you all right now?"

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him.

"Hey, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Renji said, stepping into view behind Byakuya, "Leave her alone."

Masato gave Renji a chilling smile.

"Well, does this mean Byakuya is here?" he asked, "How is my fiancé?"

"He's not your fiancè," Renji snapped, "We're getting married."

"You can't," Byakuya said, staring at Renji with a surprised expression, "Byakuya's engagement to Masato was not properly ended. Until Byakuya appears before the elders and signs a new document, the engagement is still considered valid and binding."

"What kinda horse shit is that?" Renji shouted.

Byakuya shook his head warningly.

"We'll talk about it later," he said quickly.

He froze as Masato took his hand and lifted it to warm lips.

"I am sorry to have barged into your family business," he apologized, "But in a way, I'm also glad. It was lovely meeting you, Bya. I shall be sure to request a dance with you at the next gathering. Farewell."

Renji and Byakuya watched as Masato disappeared into the trees, then Renji scowled and spat on the ground.

"_Bya_?" repeated sarcastically, "What the hell? And what the fuck are you doing, letting _another guy_ kiss you...like, _anywhere_!"

"I didn't let him," Byakuya said reproachfully, "He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I didn't invite him to do it! And I had to give him a name. What did you think I should do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe treat his nuts to what you gave mine when I kissed you, just after you broke in two. You know, I get that you're pissed at me or something, but this is ridiculous! You're playing me off against that bastard? That...that's just...!"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya shouted back in an unusual display of raw anger, "I wasn't _playing you off_ against him!"

"Then, what were you doing, letting him kiss your hand like that when you won't let the guy who's supposed to be your lover, touch you! Byakuya, I don't know what's going on in that mess you've got in your head, but maybe you're right that I shouldn't be touching you while you're like this. You're a little unglued."

"How dare you!" Byakuya fumed.

"Don't even think about hitting me again!" Renji snapped, "Just stay the hell away from me! I'll do what I need to get you changed back to yourself, but when you are male again and have your powers, we are _done_!"

He started to flash step away, but froze as Byakuya's voice spoke out behind him.

"So, that's it?" he asked, his voice shaking, "I lose myself after being torn in two and like that, you decide I'm not worth fighting for? Was I worth anything to you?"

Renji felt a hard knot form in his throat as he remembered how it had felt to be in two pieces and how far Byakuya had gone to prove his love.

"Sorry," he said finally, "That was out of line."

"But, was it the truth?" Byakuya said in a near whisper, "Are you going to leave me because of this?"

"No," Renji sighed, "I said I was sorry. I just...lost it when that asshole kissed your hand. It made me go a little crazy. I didn't mean it."

He moved closer, going a little breathless at the sweet, sad and very vulnerable look Byakuya gave him.

"Renji..."

Renji started to put his arms around the raven-haired beauty then yelped and crashed to the ground as Byakuya's knee impacted with his privates. Byakuya gave him a wounded look.

"Don't _ever_ say something like that to me again!" he hissed, crossing his arms over his substantial cleavage.

"Ow!" the redhead croaked, grabbing his injured nether region and curling up on the ground, "Do you have to keep doing that?"

"Sorry," Byakuya said, more calmly, "but sometimes that's the only way to get through to you."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Renji grunted uncomfortably, "But could you please let up? You know it's not fair because I can't hit you back until you're a guy again!"

Byakuya gave him a measured look and offered him a slender hand. The redhead shook his head firmly.

"No way! You're gonna hit me again!" he complained.

"I promise I will not hit you again without provocation," Byakuya promised.

"Without provocation?" Renji repeated, scowling, "Byakuya, I _provoke you_ by existing lately!"

"Very well," the noble sighed, shaking his head, which riled the satin lengths of dark hair and made his feminine chest move attractively.

"This is so not fair..." Renji groaned.

"I promise that I will not hit you as long as you try to respect the feelings that you know I cannot control right now."

Renji thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement and accepted his hand.

"All right. It's a deal. But let's get back to the house. Tetsuya was pretty worried about you. Oh, and a hell butterfly came saying that Kisuke's on his way with Torio and Senbonzakura. I guess Torio found your other half and convinced him to come back."

"Thank goodness for that," Byakuya said in a relieved tone, "The sooner he sorts out how all of this happened, the better."

"I couldn't agree more."

Renji climbed to his feet and slipped an arm around Byakuya, then bent his head slightly and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I really am sorry I pissed you off and hurt your feelings," he apologized.

"And I am sorry that I was split from my zanpakutou and turned into a hormonal person with no control over his...erm..._her_ feelings."

"And fists," Renji said under his breath.

"What was that?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head slightly and fluttering his feminine eyelids.

"Okay, _that time_, you did bat your eyes at me!" Renji accused him, smirking.

"Yes," Byakuya chuckled, "That time, I did. And you reacted."

"I always react to you," Renji said, turning and sinking deeply into Byakuya's surprised mouth, "I love you, Byakuya...any way you are. I love you!"

The two turned back towards the house and walked into the trees, unsuspecting as Masato peeked out of the bushes, wearing a wickedly pleased expression.

"So," he mused, "some sorcery or something turned him into a _woman_. Useful..."

He laughed softly and flash stepped away.


End file.
